Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction, fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Correction treatments used for positioning and alignment may employ implants, such as rods or tethers, for stabilization of a treated section of a spine. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.